Blame it on the Curtains
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Harry keeps coming back. But why? Is it a spell on the curtains or something more serious? HarryDraco. Oneshot.


Title: Blame it on the Curtains  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Words: 1397  
Summery: Harry keeps coming back. But why? It is a spell on the curtains or something more serious?  
Note: Oneshot. Finished. Written for the Hump Day challenge at live journal using "It wasn't you" and making it fluff. Reviews loved!

* * *

**Blame it on the Curtains**

Harry was presently staring at Draco Malfoy in his sleep. He hadn't meant to. Didn't want to. Yet, he was. Not that it was his fault. Maybe there was a spell on Draco's curtain that made whoever opened it stop in their motions and stare.

Or maybe Harry was just going insane.

But, was it his fault Draco looked like an angel sleeping between the green sheets? Was it his fault he totally forgot what he was there for? Something to do with getting Draco back for something that happened in potions, though what happened Harry couldn't remember, nor did he was to. Right now, kneeling beside Draco's bed, he was content just staring and restraining his hand from tucking Draco's stray strand of hair behind his ear.

The next day Harry came back and did the same.

Along with the day after that.

After one week of sneaking into the Slytherin's boys' dormitory Harry was not nervous or afraid he would get caught. He was used to it. Slipping out of bed at two in the morning, so that make sure everyone was asleep, pulling socks on, grabbing his invisibility cloak, and tiptoeing down to the dungeons.

Only this night Harry was being reckless. Confidence can do that.

He opened his bed curtain, slipped on his socks, as usual, when a quiet voice rung out sleepily, "Harry?"

The boy in question gritted his teeth and dug his toes into the floor. "What, Neville? Go back to sleep, it's late."

"Really?" And the blasted boy opened the curtain wide and swiveled so his legs hung over the edge. He sat there looking awake. "What time is it?"

"Two."

Neville yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "Oh. Thanks for waking me. I've still got my Potions essay to do. When's that due, tomorrow?"

"Today." Harry dug his fingers into his arms behind his back, trying to send a telepathic message to Neville, telling him to stop talking and fall bloody asleep!

Neville frowned then chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I guess it's today, ay?" He frowned again. "What are you doing up? Did you forget to do it too?"

"Yes," Harry lied. Hermione had made him and Ron finish it two days ago.

"Great! Could you help me? I'm really confused about the ingredients and what they are used…"He trailed off. "What's wrong?" Neville asked, observing Harry's jerky movements and chewing of his lip.

"Nothing! Look," he made a solemn face up, "I'd love to help you but I've got to…go to the bathroom! …And it might take me a while….you know…diarrhea." Harry laughed awkwardly, starting to shift about in anxiousness. Nott got up every morning at four for a bathroom break, and Harry wanted a full hour before that.

Neville nodded understandingly, waving his arms at Harry to run along. Smiling gratefully he did run, ignoring the fact that he didn't have his invisibility cloak or map with. It would have looked suspicious for Neville to see him grab either for a bathroom break.

Skidding silently to a stop Harry carefully reached his hand out to Draco's curtain when, yet again, a voice rung out.

"Hey!"

Harry jumped around to see the outline of someone in the doorway. Cursing his bad luck Harry rubbed the back of his neck. It was times like this that he wished Neville wouldn't wake up at night and make him stare at Draco without his invisibility cloak. Not that the situation happened much.

"Lumos," the boy muttered. Harry froze in Nott's wand light. Of course he had to take an early bathroom break at a night like this.

"Potter?" Nott said loudly, sounding confused. The rest of the dorm mates stirred slowly.

"Who's there?" Crabbe muttered. Or maybe it was Goyle. Harry never could tell the two of their voices apart.

"Did you catch her!" Zabini asked excitedly, leaping out of bed to only stop and stare at Harry. "Or him…Draco! Wake up! We caught him."

"You mean I caught him," Nott corrected. Zabini rolled his eyes.

Harry's eyes darted around the room, resting at the door frequently but as Nott was blocking it there looked like no escape for him. Not that an escape would help since they'd still know it was him.

"Caught who?" a voice said from behind Harry. He wanted to turn around and see if Draco looked as entrancing when just waking up but didn't want to risk it.

"The person who keeps coming in," Zabini said slowly as if speaking to a particularly slow child. Draco glowered at him but Zabini trudged on, either not noticing or not caring. "And look who it is, Draco."

There was a long silence where Harry deliberately didn't turn around because he could feel Draco's stare on him but where he saw Zabini wiggle his eyebrows. What was with that?

"Potter." Draco walked around him till they were face to face, noses a finger length apart. Draco looked almost as cute as when he was asleep. There was an adorable little crease on his forehead that Harry wanted so very much to smooth away. But he didn't. Instead he went with denying everything.

"It wasn't me."

"It wasn't you?" Draco echoed.

"It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Zabini asked.

"Um…I don't know, but I haven't been the one coming in for the past week," Harry said in a rush, staring at Draco's forehead uncomfortably but not stepping backward. His stomach clenched. He'd just said something he shouldn't have.

"Then how'd you know it was a week?" Nott questioned, a strange glint in his eyes. He looked at Draco as if waiting for a command but Draco was staring at Harry still.

"I-It was a vague saying. I didn't really mean a week." He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Oh," Nott muttered defeated.

Zabini, on the other hand, would not be quieted that easily. "Then why are you here?"

"To get Malfoy back for that stunt in potions last week." Harry suddenly remembered how the whole staring ritual had started.

"At the same time as the other one came?"

"It's not the same time!" Because of darn Neville, who should have held him up the whole time so he wouldn't have left at all.

"How do you know?"

"A…a guess," Harry faltered. Zabini was being rather persistent and the fact the Draco was so close and not speaking bothered him immensely.

"So it wasn't you?" Draco whispered, finally casting his gaze off of Harry to the wall behind him. Zabini sighed aspirated and Nott shook his head.

"No."

"I think it was." Draco looked straight into his eyes. Nott and Zabini stopped looked disappointed and perked up.

"Well, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No! It wasn't."

"Yes. It was."

"Nu-uh. Why would I come and stare at you every night!" Harry huffed in agitation. He didn't need a bloody interrogation. "Oh, shit!"

"So, it was you." Draco smirked.

"No. Yes. Fine, it was."

"Why?"

"Because, because, because…just because!" Harry stuttered, not knowing what he real reason was. Was there really a spell on the curtain? Did he, Merlin forbid, like Draco? Find his long lashes, blond hair, porcelain skin, and quirky lips cute? Harry's eyes widened. No, not because he just realized he liked Draco but because his newfound crush had just pressed their lips together. It was soft and tender and hesitant. Harry, too shocked, didn't respond.

"I think I might…like you," Harry whispered once Draco pulled away. Nott and Zabini laughed. Harry'd forgotten they were there. He blushed furiously.

"That's a start," Draco muttered, picking up Harry's hand and fiddling with his fingers. "Meet me in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow and I promise you can stare at me while I sleep whenever you want."

Suddenly very shy Harry dug his sock clad toes into the floor. "I'll meet you there." He looked up to see Nott and Zabini were heading back to their beds, faint smirks on their faces. Harry slipped his hand out of Draco's fingers and tucked the stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"Just wondering," Harry started. He had to ask. Make sure it was for real. "Your curtain doesn't have a spell on it, does it?"

"No," Draco answered in confusion.

"Good." And he leaned over, placed his lips upon Draco's, and made up for his lack of response in the previous kiss.


End file.
